Predložak:Novosti/Arhiv/2018.
---- ---- Prethodne godine: 2005. | 2006. | 2007. | 2008. | 2009. | 2010. | 2011. | 2012. | 2013. | 2014. | 2015. | 2016. | 2017. | 2018. Prosinac * 31. prosinca Kapetan hrvatske nogometne reprezentacije i najbolji nogometaš na svijetu Luka Modrić u izboru Međunarodnog udruženja športskih novinara (AIPS) proglašen je najboljim športašem za 2018. godinu. * 29. prosinca Rusko-hrvatski šahist Gari Kasparov, najbolji šahist svih vremena, odigrao u Zagrebu simultanku protiv dvadesetak protivnika.* 28. prosinca Tvornica šećera Osijek, Viro tvornica šećera i županjska Sladorana izvijestile su o osnivanju zajedničke tvrtke koja će obavljati djelatnosti objedinjene proizvodnje i prodaje sladora na tržištu pod radnim nazivom Hrvatska industrija šećera. * 28. prosinca Na Transfuzijskom odjelu KBC-a Split prikupljena 10.000-ta doza krvi koji su dali dobrovoljni davatelji krvi, mjereno zadnjih 10 godina. * 28. prosinca Objavljen nadnevak kino-distribucije prvoga hrvatskog znanstveno-fantastičnog filma za djecu Moj dida je pao s Marsa. * 28. prosinca Hrvatska udruga likovnih umjetnika primijenjenih umjetnosti ULUPUH i Hrvatsko društvo likovnih umjetnika HDLU podijelili nagrade za 2018. godinu. * 28. prosinca Na natječaju Nacionalne i sveučilišne knjižnice izabrano 28 najljepše oblikovanih hrvatskih knjiga koje će predstavljati Hrvatsku na međunarodnim natječajima za najljepši dizajn knjige u okviru sajmova u Leipzigu i Frankfurtu. 120px|desno|Jakša Fiamengo * 27. prosinca U 73. godini u Splitu je preminuo Jakša Fiamengo, hrvatski novinar, pjesnik i akademik, tvorac mnogih nezaboravnih uspješnica, prije pet mjeseci preminuloga, Olivera Dragojevića. * 27. prosinca Umro Boško Pepsi Božić, bivši hrvatski izbornik i legendarni košarkaški trener, jedan od osnivača KK Zagreb. * 25. prosinca Hrvatski bivši košarkaši Toni Kukoč i Giuseppe Gjergja nominirani za članove Kuće slavnih. * 24. prosinca Hrvatskoj javnosti predstavljena prva i jedinstvena na svijetu detaljna replika rimske bazilike sv. Petra od kamena. Djelo je Josipa Radića, hrvatskoga samoukog kipara i majstora maketarstva u kamenu iz Pučišća. * 24. prosinca U 81. godini života umro Stanko Poklepović, hrvatski nogometni trener i bivši nogometaš i bivši izbornik hrvatske nogometne reprezentacije. * 23. prosinca Stigli prvi dijelovi Pelješkog mosta: do ispred hrvatske luke Ploče doplovio je kineski potopni brod Zhen Hua 7, na kojemu su tehnički plovni objekti za gradnju Pelješkog mosta: tegljači, platforma, dva testna pilota za usađivanje u morsko dno i velika dizalica za postavljanje pilota koji će graditi most. * 23. prosinca U 89. godini života umro Tonko Lonza, hrvatski kazališni, televizijski i filmski glumac i kazališni pedagog. * 22. prosinca Hrvatski skijaš Istok Rodeš odličnom drugom vožnjom (3. vrijeme) na legendarnoj stazi Madonni di Campiglio osvojio 7. mjesto u slalomu.* 22. prosinca Održala se 2. Iška kraljica, skijaška utrka i turistička atrakcija na otoku Ižu, na zadarskom otočju. 120px|desno|Brod Zhen Hua 7. * 22. prosinca Španjolski nogometni klub Real iz Madrida predvođen kapetanom hrvatske reprezentacije i najboljim svjetskim nogometašem Lukom Modrićem osvojio je FIFA-ino Svjetsko klupsko prvenstvo. * 21. prosinca U 31. anketi Večernjeg lista u izboru najboljih u hrvatskom vaterpolu, nagradu za najboljeg vaterpolista podijelili su: Luka Lončar i Andro Bušlje, najbolja vaterpolistica je Petra Bukić, a u najbolju momčad ušli su: Luka Lončar, Andro Bušlje, Marko Bijač, Xavi Garcia, Maro Joković, Loren Fatović i Paolo Obradović. * 20. prosinca - Na tradicionalnom izboru Hrvatskoga olimpijskog odbora izabrani su ovi najbolji u hrvatskom športu: najbolji športaš je Luka Modrić, najbolja športašica je Sandra Perković, najbolji trener je Zlatko Dalić, najbolja momčad je hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija koja je dobila i nagradu za najvećega promicatelja Hrvatske u svijetu, najbolja djevojčad je hrvatska karate reprezentacija (Ana Marija Bujas Čelan, Ana Lenard, Marina Barac i Alesandra Hassani), najbolji športski par su veslači Valent i Martin Sinković. Posebno je nagrađena hrvatska teniska reprezentacija. * 18. prosinca - Hrvatski vaterolski reprezentativac Luka Lončar izabran za najboljeg centra na svijetu u izboru portala Total Waterpolo. * 18. prosinca Nogometaši Al Aina, prvaka Ujedinjenih Arapskih Emirata, koje vodi hrvatski trener Zoran Mamić, prvi su finalisti ovogodišnjeg Svjetskog klupskog prvenstva. * 12. prosinca U Zagrebu je preminuo hrvatski pravnik i pisac za djecu i mlade Želimir Hercigonja. * 10. prosinca U 87. godini života umro ugledni njemački novinar i suizdavač Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitunga, zaslužan za međunarodno priznanje neovisne Hrvatske Johann Georg Reißmüller. * 10. prosinca U 84. godini života, umro je poznati hrvatski meteorolog i skupljač hrvatske narodne baštine Milan Sijerković. * 10. prosinca U Zagrebu na križanju ulice grada Vukovara i ulice Hrvatske bratske zajednice u nazočnosti državnog vrha svečano je otkriven spomenik hrvatskome predsjedniku dr Franji Tuđmanu. Spomenik je djelo hrvatskoga akademskog kipara Kuzme Kovačića. * 10. prosinca Predstavljena je Hrvatska tehnička enciklopedija, nastavak niza velikih enciklopedija Leksikografskog zavoda Miroslav Krleža, a odvija se u suradnji s Hrvatskom akademijom znanosti i umjetnosti i Akademijom tehničkih znanosti Hrvatske. * 9. prosinca U Splitu su građani i inicijativa Hrvatski bedem održali prosvjed "Stop Marakeškom sporazumu". Na povorci od HNK do Rive u prosvjedovali su protiv potpisivanja Marakeškog sporazuma i svih posljedica što on donosi. 120px|desno|Filip Hrgović obranio je pojas međunarodnog prvaka po WBC-u. * 8. prosinca Hrvatski boksač Filip Hrgović obranio je WBC-ov pojas međunarodnog prvaka. Hrvatska boksačica Ivana Habazin, aktualna svjetska prvakinja u srednjoj kategoriji po IBO također je pobijedila. * 7. prosinca U Splitu u vojarni Admiral flote Sveto Letica – Barba održana svečanost primopredaje i imenovanja prototipa novog obalnog ophodnog broda (OOB) Hrvatske ratne mornarice. Plovit će u floti Obalne straže HRM pod imenom OOB-31 Omiš. * 6. prosinca Umro bivši igrač američkog nogometa i glumac hrvatskog podrijetla Tim Rossovich. * 4. prosinca Završio dvodnevni summit Srednjoeuropske inicijative u Zagrebu. * 3. prosinca Kapetan hrvatske nogometne reprezentacije Luka Modrić osvojio Zlatnu loptu France Footballa, prvi Hrvat koji ju je ikad osvojio. Ujedno je i prvi i jedini nogometaš u povijesti koji je u istoj godini osvojio sve četiri najvažnije nogometne nagrade: nagrade za najboljeg nogometaša SP-a, UEFA-e, FIFA-e i France Footballa. Prvi je Hrvat koji je osvojio navedena priznanja. Studeni * 29. studenoga Suhozid i međimurska popevka upisani su na UNESCO-vu listu nematerijalne baštine čovječanstva. * 26. studenoga Hrvatska je 25. studenoga po drugi put osvojila Davisov kup, postavši time najbolja teniska reprezentacija na svijetu. Svjetskim prvacima priređen je doček na Trgu bana Josipa Jelačića u Zagrebu. * 26. studenoga Ministarstvo poljoprivrede Republike Hrvatske izvijestilo je da će se hrvatski med pakirati u posebne nacionalne staklenke koje će imati oznaku Med hrvatskih pčelinjaka. * 18. studenoga U Vukovaru je ulicama u Koloni sjećanja obilježena 27. obljetnica stradanja toga grada u velikosrpskoj agresiji. U Koloni je sudjelovalo oko 65.000 ljudi. Više od 15.000 ljudi u koloni sjećanja 'Poginuli u mislima i srcima' poklonilo se žrtvama Škabrnje. * 16. studenoga Hrvatski biskupi odlučili su da u spomen na žrtvu Vukovara u nedjelju u 18:11 zazvone zvona na svim crkvama u Hrvatskoj. * 16. studenoga Veliki uspjeh hrvatske medicine. Na KBC-u na Rebru pacijentici su nakon amputiranja, uspješno uzgojili i presadili novi nos. * 15. studenoga Stiglo odobrenje Ministarstva poljoprivrede RH da se vepar Špiro ukloni iz splitske park šume Marjana. * 15. studenoga Hrvatski arhitekt Velimir Neidhardt izabran za novog predsjednika HAZU. Prvi je predsjednik u povijesti iz umjetničkog razreda. * 15. listopada - 15. studenoga Održao se Mjesec hrvatske knjige s glavnom temom 'Baš baština' i fokusom na baštinu kao temeljem nacionalnog i kulturnog identiteta. S ukupno oko dvije tisuće programa sudjeluje više od 200 knjižnica diljem Hrvatske. * 12. studenoga Hrvatski biskupi na svome trećem pohodu „ad limina apostolorum“ od osnutka Hrvatske biskupske konferencije, nakon 1999. i 2006. godine. Pohod na grobove apostolskih prvaka Petra i Pavla trajat će do 17. studenoga 2018. godine. * 11. studenoga Asocijacija europskih nogometnih trenera (AEFCA) na simpoziju u turskoj Antaliji hrvatskom izborniku Zlatku Daliću dodijelila priznanje za najboljeg trenera u Europi. * 10. studenoga U puljskome brodogradilište Tehnomont porinut je brod za servisiranje ribogojilišta Moen Marin, izrađen za norveškog naručitelja. * 10. studenoga Hrvatski karataš Ivan Kvesić osvojio naslov svjetskog prvaka u poluteškoj kategoriji na SP održanom u Madridu. * 10. studenoga Hrvatski trener Branko Ivanković, nakon što je svoju momčad, iranskog prvaka Persepolisa doveo u završnicu azijske Lige prvaka, odigrao u neriješeno protiv favorita Kashime Antlers, u povijesnoj utakmici na stadionu Azadiju u Teheranu na kojoj su nakon 37 godina smjele nazočiti i žene. * 9. studenoga Hrvatski rock-glazbenik Goran Bare zajedno sa sastavom Majkama promovirali novi album Nuspojave u obnovljenom prostoru zagrebačke Tvornice kulture. * 9. studenoga Hrvatski književnik Pavao Pavličić objavio svoju stotu knjigu, roman Bakrene sove iz žanra fantastičnog trilera. * 9. studenoga Hrvatski tenisač Mate Pavić i austrijski tenisač Oliver Marach proglašeni najboljim teniskim parom godine u izboru Udruženja teniskih profesionalaca (ATP). * 9. studenoga Balet Smrt u Veneciji zagrebačkog HNK nominiran je za nagradu Dance Europe u kategorijama najbolje baletne premijere i najbolje izvedbe muškog plesača. * 8. studenoga U 89. godini umro hrvatski športski novinar Zvonimir Magdić, legendarni i romantik športskog novinarstva i publicistike. * 8. studenoga Nakon 49 godina čekanja, hrvatski nogometni klub Dinamo izborio proljetni dio natjecanja u europskim kupovima. * 8. studenoga Hrvatski kipar Nikola Šanjek, ki stanuje u Uzlopu je restaurirao pilj sv. Leonarda u Uzlopu. * 8. studenoga Knjižnica „Ljudevit Gaj“ u Donjoj Lastvi bogatija za vrijedna izdanja koja je, prigodom susreta u Zagrebu, predsjedniku Hrvatskog nacionalnog vijeća Crne Gore Zvonimiru Dekoviću uručio suvremeni hrvatski pjesnik Stjepan Šešelj. * 7. listopada Kuglači splitskog Mertojaka osvojili su naslov europskog prvaka pobjedom protiv njemačke Victorije iz Bamberga rezultatom od 5:3 u dramatičnoj završnici finala 30. izdanja Europskog kupa koje se u organizaciji međunarodne kuglačke federacije NBC igralo u Sarajevu, u Zetri. * 6. studenoga Poznati hrvatski enciklopedijski projekt, Wikipedija na hrvatskome jeziku, dosegnuo 200.000 natuknica, i po proizvodnosti spada u vrh hrvatske enciklopedistike. * 4. studenoga U Tretjakovskoj galeriji u Moskvi predstavlja se hrvatska filmska baština. * 4. studenoga Hrvatski biciklist Marin Ranteš, najbolji hrvatski vozač bicikle BMX, pobijedio je na natjecanju FISE-ovog Svjetskog kupa u bicikliranju BMX-om. * 4. studenoga Na elektorskoj skupštini Hrvatskoga nacionalnog vijeća Republike Srbije u Beogradu izabran 4. saziv od 29 vijećnika. Izborna lista Hrvati zajedno osvojila je svih 29 mjesta. U radu skupštine sudjelovalo je 77 elektora, 74 zastupalo je listu "Hrvati zajedno", koju su formirali Demokratski savez Hrvata u Vojvodini (DSHV), nekoliko velikih hrvatskih udruga i ugledni pojedinci hrvatske zajednice. U iduće četiri godine odlučivat će o pitanjima u svezi s manjinskom samoupravom tamošnjih Hrvata. * 3. studenoga Održala se u Kulturnom centru Novog Sada manifestacija Hrvata Preprekova jesen, na kojoj je literarno-glazbenu večer organizirao mjesni HKUPD Stanislav Preprek. * 2. studenoga U Rijeci se održava Revija lutkarskih kazališta. Listopad * 29. listopada Postulatura službenice Božje Majke Marije Krucifikse Kozulić organizira Dan Riječke Majke. * 28. listopada U Gradišću u punom toku kampanja cukroške (bregunde), ki su seljaki su sredinom listopada počeli znimati. Cukroškarima činu vrimenski kaprioli, različna nevrimena, škodljivac suri ripovi žižak, suša, betegi, slabo pinezno podupiranje, i cijena za cukor je spala na svitskom sajmu. * 27. listopada Sridnjogradišćanski rock-band Turbokrowodn su koncertirali u uzi Josefstadt u osmom kotaru u Beču. Kih 100 uznikov, med njimi mladi, žene kot i muži, je slušalo uru dugo hrvatski krowodnrock. * 24. listopada U Gradskoj knjižnici Karlo Bijelicki u Somboru promovirana knjiga Marije Šeremešić Monoštor u povijesti 2 ''. * 26. listopada Skupnom izložbom ''Okruženju usprkos listopada, Hrvatsko društvo likovnih umjetnika (HDLU) obilježilo 150. obljetnicu osnutka i 80 godina od izgradnje Doma HDLU. * 25. listopada U Hrvatskoj je boravio predstavnik Renovabisa (Akcije solidarnosti njemačkih katolika s ljudima u srednjoj i istočnoj Europi) zadužen za Poljsku, Češku, Hrvatsku i Rusiju, a primio ga je pomoćni zagrebački biskup Ivan Šaško. * 23. listopada Ured za Pastoral mladih Zagrebačke nadbiskupije organizira klanjanje za mlade u akademskoj godini 2018./2019. u zagrebačkoj katedrali. * 23. listopada Sve stranke Hrvatskog narodnog sabora, uključujući i HDZ 1990 i HRS, koje su na izbore išle samostalno, danas su se složile formirati politički blok hrvatskoga naroda u BiH koji će zajednički nastupati u svim budućim aktivnostima. * 23. listopada Svjetska atletska federacija (IAAF) objavila je nominacije za najbolje atletičarke na svijetu u 2018. godini, a među nominiranima je Sandra Perković. * 22. listopada Prezentirana knjiga Vile i viške kod Gradišćanskih Hrvatov - U svitlu pismenih izvorov, usmene predaje i etimološkoga promatranja autorice Silvije Bucolić u Socijalnom centru u Trajštofu. * 22. listopada Čuvarnica Viverica u Hrvatskom centru u Beču svečuje 25 ljet postojanja. U dičjoj grupi Viverici aktivno forsiraju hrvatski jezik u bilo koj varijanti. * 21. listopada Hrvatska je ispunila sva tri uvjeta za članstvo Europskog laboratorija za fiziku čestica (CERN) te će biti pridruženom članicom te organizacije od 2019. godine. * 20. listopada Održan Peti nacionalni susret štovatelja Božjega milosrđa u marijanskom nacionalnom svetištu u Mariji Bistrici. * 20. listopada Održalo se naticanje u jačenju za hrvatsku mladinu u Ugarskoj „miCROfon“ u Petrovom Selu. Sudjelivalo je 11 jačkarov i jačkaric u starosti od 14 do 27 ljet iz svih regijov u Ugarskoj, u ki živi hrvatska narodna grupa. * 19. listopada U Pašmanskom kanalu između Ričula i Turnja zadarski arheolozi istražujući predliburnske zajednice našli su brojne arheološke nalaze iz srednjeg brončanog doba, među njima koštice maslina stare 3500 godina što ih čini najstarijim dokazom maslinarstva na hrvatskoj obali Jadrana. * 19. listopada Načelnici općina Županije Posavske u BiH, u kojoj je oko 80% hrvatskog stanovništva, izjavili da za njih Željko Komšić nije hrvatski član Predsjedništva Bosne i Hercegovine kojeg su izabrali Hrvati. * 18. listopada U Pandrofu su otvorili prvi cimitor za živine u Gradišću, takozvani „Panonski cimitor“. * 17. - 18. listopada U okviru 14. Međunarodnog festivala organskih proizvoda – Biofest 2018. održanog na Otvorenom sveučilištu u Subotici, potpisan Memorandum o suradnji između Centra za razvoj ekološke proizvodnje iz Valpova (Hrvatska) i Udruženja Terra‘s iz Subotice, na zajedničkom projektu do konkurentnije proizvodnje organske hrane, u okviru međuregijskog IPA-ina projekta Hrvatska - Srbija Organic Bridge. * 17. listopada Na inicijativu Hrvatsko-češkog društva iz Zagreba i hrvatskoga Veleposlanstva u Češkoj, na Karlovom trgu (Karlovo námĕstí) u Pragu je povodom 180. godišnjice rođenja hrvatskoga književnika Augusta Šenoe otkrivena dvojezična spomen-ploča Augustu Šenoi. * 15. listopada Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija do 21 godine pobjedama nad Grčkom i San Marinom osigurala izravni plasman na europsko prvenstvo u Italiji i San Marinu. * 14. listopada U Stenjevcu, zapadnom dijelu Zagreba, priređeno svečano obilježavanje dodjele imena ulice po Aleksi Kokiću, svećeniku i pjesniku iz zajednice bunjevačkih Hrvata u Bačkoj. 120px|desno|Rogač * 13. listopada Počela je sveobuhvatna, združena, intergranska vježba svih postrojbi Hrvatske vojske "Velebit 18 - združena snaga". Sudjeluju kopnene, zračne, pomorske i specijalne snage Hrvatske vojske, na 11 lokacija diljem Hrvatske i traje neprekidno 72 sata, u kojoj sudjeluje oko 5.500 pripadnika Hrvatske vojske i dio pričuvnog sastava. * 13. listopada Počeli Dani Orisa u Zagrebu, međunarodni arhitektonski simpozij. * 13. listopada Održao se prosvjedni skup u Vukovaru, zbog nezadovoljstva radom državnih institucija na procesuiranju počinitelja velikosrpskih ratnih zločina. * 12. listopada Nakon što je proglašen nepoželjnim u zapadnohercegovačkim općinama, Željka Komšića nepoželjnim proglasilo 11 općina Srednje Bosne. * 12. listopada Održani Dani hrvatske knjige i riječi – Dani Balinta Vujkova, književno-kulturna manifestacija bačkih Hrvata u Subotici, čiji je cilj očuvati narječja mjesnih Hrvata, tj. bunjevačke i šokačke ikavice. * 11. listopada U Leksikografskom zavodu Miroslav Krleža u Zagrebu predstavljeno drugo prošireno i dopunjeno izdanje Hrvatskog povijesnog atlasa. * 11. listopada Na studentskom prosvjedu u Mostaru, na kojem su se odazvale tisuće ljudi, održana prosvjedna šetnja protiv izbora Željka Komšića u Predsjedništvo BiH glasovima Bošnjaka, a pod sloganom "Not my president" i "R.I.P. democracy BiH". * 10. listopada U Muzeju suvremene umjetnosti u Zagrebu održana retrospektiva Jadranke Fatur, prva retrospektiva te najdosljednije predstavnice hiperrealizma u Hrvatskoj. * 9. listopada U Bjelovaru je odigrana nogometna utakmica između Hrvatske nogometne reprezentacije i NK Bjelovara povodom 110. godina NK Bjelovara. To je bila prva utakmica Hrvatske nogometne reprezentacije u Hrvatskoj nakon osvajanja srebra na Svjetskom prvenstvu u Rusiji. Rezultat je bio 15:1, što je najveća pobjeda reprezentacije na prijateljskim utakmicama. * 9. listopada Započelo je u Zagrebu 57. plenarno zasjedanje Hrvatske biskupske konferencije pod predsjedanjem zadarskog nadbiskupa Želimira Puljića, na temu pohoda biskupa "ad limina" od 11. do 17. studenoga u Rim. * 7. listopada 26. hodočašće hrvatske vojske, policije i branitelja u Mariju Bistricu. * 7. listopada U organizaciji Hrvatske krovne zajednice „Dux Croatorum“ u Donjoj Lastvi u Tivtu u održat će se Fešta od rogača u Domu kulture „Josip Marković“. * 6. listopada Kuglači Zaprešića osvojili su naslov svjetskog prvaka pobjedom protiv protiv momčadi SKV Rot-Weiß Zerbst 1999 u dvoboju na novoj kuglani u Zaprešiću U završnici 30. Svjetskog kupa održanog u novoj kuglani u Zaprešiću , dok su kuglačice Mlake osvojile srebro u dvoboju protiv djevojčadi SKC Victoria 1947 Bamberg. * 5. listopada Kuglači Mertojaka izborili završnicu 30. Euro kupa u kojem će kuglati protiv momčadi Victorije iz Bamberga. * 2. listopada Pobjedom u gostima u Dohi kod Al Sadda u prvoj utakmici poluzavršnice, Persepolis hrvatskog trenera Branka Ivankovića došao na korak od završnice azijske Lige prvaka. * 1. listopada U zemaljskom študiju ÖRFa u Željeznu su svetačno predstavili prvu knjgu o povijesti gradišćanskih Hrvatov ku je izdalo Hrvatsko kulturno društvo. Tri autori su djelali na povijesnoj knjigi: Štefan Zvonarić, Miroslav Šašić i Nikola Benčić. Knjiga je jur aprobirana kot udžbenik za podučavanje dice 3. i 4. razreda nove sridnje škole ili gimnazije. Rujan * 30. rujna Održan u Subotici 18. Festival bunjevački pisama. * 30. rujna Počela berba mandarina u Neretvanskoj dolini. * 30. rujna Hrvatski boćar Petar Ćubela europski prvak u preciznom izbijanju. Hrvat Ivan Galić iz BiH polufinalist u istoj disciplini. Ćubela je osvojio i broncu u disciplini pojedinačno klasično. Bronce su osvojili i ovi hrvatski boćari: Marino Miličević u brzinskom izbijanju te s Darijanom Živolićem u štafetnom izbijanju, te i par Nenad Tadić/Alen Guštin. * 30. rujna U Novom Vinodolskom je otkrivena spomen-ploča svjetski poznatom hrvatskom kardiologu i kardiokirurgu Josipu Sokoliću na njegovoj rodnoj kući. * 30. rujna Hrvatski borac mješovitih borilačkih vještina Mirko Filipović ostvario 37. pobjedu u toj disciplini. * 30. rujna Na ATP-ovom turniru u kineskom Chengduu, Ivan Dodig i Mate Pavić pobijedili su na turniru parova, a australski tenisač hrvatskih korijena Bernard Tomić pobijedio u pojedinačnoj konkurenciji, što mu je četvrti ATP naslov. * 26. rujna U dvadeset devet hrvatskih gradova započela je 10. molitvena inicijativa 40 dana za život. * 25. rujna U Kugi u Velikom Borištofu priredili su jezični parkur za školarice i školare osnovnih škol, radi njegovanja većjezičnosti. Ljetos je sudjelivalo šest dvojezičnih osnovnih škol, i to osnovna škola Filež, Mjenovo, Bajngrob, Kalištrof, Dolnja Pulja i Veliki Borištof. U štacijâ od 15 minut dica na igrajuć način uču neke riči, brajalice ili jačke. * 24. rujna Hrvatski nogometni reprezentativac Luka Modrić po izboru FIFA-e izabran za najboljeg nogometaša na svijetu. * 24. rujna U Sarajevu u crkvi Kraljice Svete krunice, svetištu blaženih Drinskih mučenica, Kćeri Božje ljubavi otvorile su proslavu 100. obljetnice osnutka svoje Provincije Božje providnosti. * 21. rujna U katoličkim crkvama upriličena molitvena večer "Noć svjedoka", svjetski događaj diljem svijeta kojim se poziva na molitvu za progonjene kršćane, odnosno one koji daju svoj život za Krista. * 21. rujna Počele 48. Varaždinske barokne večeri. * 21. rujna Hrvatski gimnastičari Filip Ude i Robert Seligman u disciplini konj s hvataljkama i Tijana Tkalčec u prijeskoku ušli u završnicu Svjetskog kupa u Sambotelu. * 20. rujna Otvorena u Muzeju Mimara u Zagrebu izložba 'Egipat u Hrvatskoj: hrvatska fascinacija starim Egiptom'. * 19. rujna U Drveniku u Hrvatskoj Otvorene 19. Športske igre invalida Domovinskog rata HVO-a Herceg Bosne. * 19. rujna 43. hodočašće Hrvata katolika Djevici Siromaha u Banneux, u općini Sprimont na belgijskim Ardenima, jugoistočno od grada Liegea. * 18. rujna Svjetski makedonski kongres, neformalni svjetski sabor Makedonaca širom svijeta, dodijelio u Skopju hrvatskoj zastupnici u europskom parlamentu Marijani Petir počasnu nagradu „Makedonski senator“, jer se radom i zalaganjem dokazala kao pravi i iskreni prijatelj Makedonije i Makedonaca. * 18. rujna U Strossmayerovoj galeriji starih majstora HAZU u Zagrebu otvorena izložba Marijane Borić u povodu 450. godišnjice rođenja hrvatskoga znanstvenika '' 'Marin Getaldić – pogled u novo doba' . * 17. rujna Umro predsjednik Hrvatskog plivačkog saveza, bivši direktor reprezentacije i počasni član europske plivačke federacije LEN Ivan Varvodić. * 16. rujna Hrvatska teniska reprezentacija ušla je u završnicu Davisova kupa pobjedom nad SAD-om od 3:2. * 16. rujna Izbornik australske vaterpolske reprezentacije, hrvatski trener Elvis Fatović odveo Australiju do srebrnog odličja na Svjetskom kupu u Njemačkoj. * 15. rujna Hrvatski veslači, braća Valent i Martin Sinković postali su svjetski prvaci u dvojcu bez kormilara. * 15. rujna Počeo 3. Nacionalni susret hrvatskih katoličkih obitelji u Splitu i Solinu. * 14. rujna Na svjetskom prvenstvu u kendou održanom u južnokorejskom Incheonu, hrvatski reprezentativac Borna Ban nagrađen je nagradom ''Borbeni duh za iskazanu borbenost i kendo duh tijekom turnira. * 12. rujna U Rijeci je bio Dan tehničke kulture – Festival tehničke kulture. * 12. rujna Završio Korčulanski barokni festival. * 10. rujna U 100. godini preminuo hrvatski kemičar Drago Grdenić, najstariji član HAZU i njezin nekadašnji glavni tajnik. * 10. rujna Hrvatski reprezentativac u gađanju puškom Josip Kuna osvojio je brončano odličje u disciplini 300 m - ležeći na svjetskom prvenstvu u južnokorejskom Changwonu. * 8. rujna U organizaciji udruge Hrvatska za život, održat će se po prvi put športsko-rekreativni projekt Utrka za život. Održat će se u Zagrebu, sa startom i ciljem kod ljetne pozornice na jezeru Bundeku. * 7. - 9. rujna U Gudovcu kraj Bjelovara održavao se 26. međunarodni jesenski Bjelovarski sajam. * 7. rujna Međunarodna skupina znanstvenika otkrila da je na tlu Republike Hrvatske najstarije na svijetu dosad poznato mjesto proizvodnje sira i fermentiranih mliječnih proizvoda - jogurta. Proizvedenim su prije 7.200 godina, u mlađem kamenom dobu. * 7. rujna Hrvatski književnik Miro Gavran proglašen prvim hrvatskim veleposlanikom kravate. * 7. rujna Počele 53. Vinkovačke jeseni. * 7. rujna Hrvatski strijelac Petar Gorša je, nakon osvojenog srebrnog odličja u zračnoj pušci, na svjetskom prvenstvu u strjeljaštvu u južnokorejskom Changwonu osvojio i srebro u malokalibarskom trostavu. * 4. rujna Hrvatska atletičarka Andrea Ivančević na mitingu u Zagrebu srušila je hrvatski rekord na 100 metara prepone. * 4. rujna Hrvatski arheolozi pronašli kod Bapske keramičku figuru žene vinčanske kulture, staru više od 6000 godina. To je treća takva na tlu Hrvatske. Vinčanska kultura je krajnji doseg Europe mlađeg kamenog doba. * 4. rujna Umro hrvatski umjetnik i osnivač Antimuzeja Vladimir Dodig Trokut. * 4. rujna Umro bivši profesionalni prvak Europe u boksu u poluvelter kategoriji Marijan Beneš. * 3. rujna Hrvatski strijelac Petar Gorša je na svjetskom prvenstvu u strjeljaštvu u južnokorejskom Changwonu osvojio srebro u pucanju zračnom puškom, a Miran Maričić broncu. * 3. rujna Na 4. Memorijalu Ivana Ivančića opet je pobijedio Ryan Crouser, drugo i treće mjesto osvojili su Novozelanđanin T. Walsh i Nijemac D. Storl. Kolovoz * 30. kolovoza Kapetan hrvatske nogometne reprezentacije Luka Modrić izabran za najboljeg igrača godine u izboru UEFA-e i najboljeg veznjaka. Ivan Rakitić je sedmi u poredku veznih igrača, a Dejan Lovren peti u poredku obrambenih igrača. * 30. kolovoza Hrvatska vaterpolska reprezentacija do 19 godina plasirala se u poluzavršnicu europskog prvenstva koje se održava u Minsku. * 30. kolovoza Preminuo vlč. Zvonimir Matijević, svećenik Banjolučke biskupije koji je u lipnju 2015. pred papom Franjom u Sarajevu svjedočio o zlostavljanjima koja je podnio u srpskom zatvoru u Kninu 1992. godine tijekom velikosrpske agresije. * 29. kolovoza U Rijeci predstavljena nedavno pronađena u prostorima župe sv. Ivana Krstitelja na Škurinjama rijetka i vrijedna kasnogotička drvena skulptura Oplakivanje Krista. 'Drugi riječki pieta' jedan je od samo deset takvih. * 29. kolovoza Počeo 6. međunarodni glazbeni festival Dubrovnik u pozno ljeto. * 28. kolovoza Hrvatski premijer Andrej Plenković i njemačka kancelarka Angela Merkel u Berlinu objavili da će Hrvatska i Njemačka u nekoliko idućih mjeseci potpisati akcijski plan o jačanju političkih, gospodarskih i kulturnih odnosa. * 24. kolovoza Na tiskovnoj konferenciji u Vukovaru producent i koscenarist Dominik i redatelj Eduard Galić najavili da će od siječnja iduće godine snimati petodjelnu seriju i film Šesti autobus, koji bi trebali prikazati bitku za Vukovar od samih početaka do zločina na Ovčari. * 23. kolovoza Počeo 12. Vukovarski filmski festival koji se održao na šest lokacija u Vukovaru i Borovu Naselju, a završio 26. kolovoza. * 20. kolovoza U uvali Šimunima na otoku Pagu, pronađeni ostatci potonulog rimskog broda, uz veliki broj amfora. * 18. kolovoza Hrvatska košarkaška reprezentacija do 16 godina postala europskim prvakom pobijedivši u završnici europsko prvenstva u Novom Sadu Španjolsku. * 17. kolovoza U Splitu počeo 2. Aj Cha festival, posvećen Dinu Dvorniku. * 16. kolovoza Počeo 20. Špancirfest. * 15. kolovoza Otvoren je rekonstruirani most na rijeci Velikoj Usori u Slatini kod Teslića. Projekt su zajednički financirale Vlada Republike Srpske i Vlada Hrvatske. Most olakšava život lokalcima. U ovom kraju živi uglavnom hrvatsko stanovništvo, među kojima je veliki broj povratnika. * 15. kolovoza Na europskom kadetskom prvenstvu rukometaši hrvatske reprezentacije pobjedom protiv Francuske u Koprivnici izborili poluzavršnicu. * 13. kolovoza Legendarni nogometaš Hajduka i osvajač zlatne olimpijske medalje u Rimu 1960. godine Zvonko Bego preminuo je u Krapinskim Toplicama u dobi od 77 godina. * 13. kolovoza U Bosanskom Grahovu 22. put obilježen Dan sjećanja na poginule hrvatske branitelje u znak sjećanja na 21 poginulog branitelja 141. brigade i 7. gardijske brigade HV koji su poginuli 13. i 14. kolovoza 1995. u bitci kod Bosanskog Grahova. * 12. kolovoza Hrvatski gimnastičar Robert Seligman osvojio je srebro na Europskom gimnastičkom prvenstvu u Glasgowu u završnici vježbe na konju s hvataljkama. * 12. kolovoza Hrvatski veslači braća Anton i Patrik Lončarić osvojili su brončano odličje na Svjetskom juniorskom prvenstvu u Račicama. * 11. kolovoza Više tisuća mladih Splitsko-makarske nadbiskupije se prigodom svetkovine Velike Gospe zaputilo na tradicionalno 36. hodočašće Gospi Sinjskoj - 'Od Gospe do Gospe'. * 11. kolovoza Najbolja svjetska bacačica diska Sandra Perković na Europskom atletskom prvenstvu u Berlinu osvojila je zlatnu medalju s hitcem od 67,62 metara, te je tako postala prva u povijesti, računajući i mušku i žensku konkurenciju, s pet uzastopnih naslova europske prvakinje u istoj pojedinačnoj disciplini. * 11. kolovoza Hrvatski jedriličari Mihovil i Šime Fantela postali svjetski prvaci u klasi 49er na SP u Aarhusu. Šime Fantela time je postao jedan od rijetkih jedriličara osvajača odličja na SP u različitim olimpijskim disciplinama. * 6. kolovoza Počinje rekonstrukcija Remetinečkog rotora u Novom Zagrebu koja će trajati do početka 2020. * 4. kolovoza Hrvatski veslači Valent i Martin Sinković postali europski prvaci u dvojcu bez kormilara na Europskom prvenstvu u veslanju u Glasgowu. 140px|desno| * 5. kolovoza Povodom obilježavanja Dana pobjede i domovinske zahvalnosti i Dana hrvatskih branitelja Klub navijača Armada Rijeka i udruge Plavo - bijeli otok Krk i Vavik Vjerna Kirija Crikvenica organizirali su manifestaciju "Oluja na Kvarneru" paljenjem 222 baklje na Krčkom mostu za 222 poginula hrvatska branitelja iz Primorsko-goranske županije u Domovinskom ratu. * 4. kolovoza Poznati hrvatski književnik i akademik Nedjeljko Fabrio preminuo je u Rijeci u 81. godini života. * 4. kolovoza Hrvatski veslač Luka Radonić plasirao se u finale lakih samaca na Europskom prvenstvu u veslanju u Glasgowu. * 2. kolovoza Obala Dalmacije uvrštena je u CNN-ov izbor 16 najatraktivnijih obala svijeta: Jadranska obala Hrvatske po kojoj su razasuti zidinama opasani gradovi, šljunčane plaže i dobro očuvane rimske ruševine jedna je od najčarobnijih obala Europe, piše CNN. Srpanj 140px|desno|Hvarska luka 160px|desno|Oliver Dragojević * 31. srpnja Odlukom Vlade Republike Hrvatske ovaj dan proglašen je Danom nacionalne sućuti u povodu smrti Olivera Dragojevića. Obilježit će se isticanjem zastave Republike Hrvatske na pola koplja. * 29. srpnja Umro legendarni hrvatski pjevač Oliver Dragojević. * 29. srpnja Umro legendarni kečer hrvatskog podrijetla Josip Nikolai Peruzović, poznat pod borilačkim imenom Nikolai Volkoff. * 28. srpnja U 96. godini života umro poznati hrvatski fotograf Živko Gattin, prvi fotoizvjestitelj Slobodne Dalmacije i čuveni agronom koji je preporodio Neretvansku dolinu. * 28. srpnja Hrvatska vaterpolska reprezentacija osvojila brončano odličje. * 24. srpnja FIFA uvrstila kapetana hrvatske nogometne reprezentacije Luku Modrića na listu kandidata za najboljeg nogometaša godine, a izbornika Zlatka Dalića na listu kandidata za najboljeg trenera godine. * 23. srpnja U sklopu Kaštelanskog kulturnog ljeta održalo se prvo izdanje festivala Glazbene večeri kod Sv. Jeronima. * 23. srpnja Umirovljeni nadbiskup Varšave-Praga Henryk Hoser preuzeo je službu apostolskog vizitatora s posebnom ulogom za Međugorje. * 22. srpnja Hrvatska rukometna reprezentacija gluhih obranila je zlatno odličje na svjetskom prvenstvu održanom u brazilskom Caixas do Sulu. * 22. srpnja Hrvatska košarkaška reprezentacija do 20 godina osvojila srebrno odličje. U poluzavršnici je pobijedila domaćina Njemačku. * 20. srpnja Na 10. svjetskim zborskim igrama u Južnoafričkoj Republici u gradu Tshwaneu (bivša Pretoria) hrvatski zborovi šest odličja: zlatno zbor 'Jane' iz Velike Gorice s dirigenticom Anom Jaklinović u folklornoj kategoriji s instrumentalnom pratnjom, zbor 'Čarobna frula' dva srebrna odličja pod ravnanjem Marijana Milića u kategorijama folklora s pratnjom i popularne zborske glazbe te brončanu u kategoriji jazza, a srebrno su još dobili ženska te muška klapa 'Kastav' pod ravnanjem Saše Matovine u kategoriji folklora a cappella. * 19. srpnja Koncertom austrijskog orguljaša Johannesa Ebenbauera počinje deveto izdanje festivala Orgulje Zagrebačke katedrale koji će do 20. rujna predstaviti vodeće hrvatske, europske i svjetske koncertne orguljaše. * 19. srpnja Hrvatska košarkaška reprezentacija do 20 godina izborila poluzavršnicu europskog prvenstva, pobijedivši redom Francusku, Ukrajinu, Španjolsku, Veliku Britaniju i Italiju. * 18. srpnja Zbog sve većega broja kineskih turista u Hrvatskoj, ove godine prvi put u MUP-ovu projektu "Sigurna turistička sezona" sudjeluju i policajci iz Narodne Republike Kine: osnovna im je zadaća biti na pomoći sunarodnjacima. * 17. srpnja Nakon 50 godina čekanja, u promet je napokon pušten novoizgrađeni most s kopna prema Čiovu, koji će donijeti spas od velikih prometnih gužvi tijekom turističke sezone. Most je dugačak 278 metara, širok 13,5 metara, a visok 6 metara. * 16. srpnja U 84. godini života preminula legendarna hrvatska glumačka diva Marija Kohn. 220px|desno|Doček hrvatske nogometne reprezentacije * 16. srpnja U Zagrebu je priređen veličanstveni doček hrvatske nogometne reprezentacije, koji je trajao cijeli dan i okupio više od pola milijuna ljudi, koji su pozdravili svjetske doprvake. * 15. srpnja Na Svjetskom prvenstvu u nogometu održanom u Rusiji, hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija osvojila je srebrnu medalju u spektakularnoj završnici. Hrvatski reprezentativac Luka Modrić i službeno je najbolji nogometaš prvenstva, ostala priznanja hrv. reprezentativaca: Danijel Subašić treći vratar u povijesti SP koji je obranio četiri jedanaesterca nakon produžetaka, čitatelj BBC-a izabrali su Ivana Perišića kao najboljeg igrača prvenstva, Perišić je i najviše ukupno pretrčao na prvenstvu, a na pojedinačnoj utakmici najviše je pretrčao od svih Dalibor Brozović. * 14. srpnja Preminuo je proslavljeni hrvatski stolnotenisač i trener Dragutin Šurbek, svjetski i europski prvak. * 13. srpnja Najbolji hrvatski matematičari, svi redom srednjoškolci, vratili su se iz Rumunjske s Međunarodne matematičke olimpijade na kojoj su osvojili četiri srebrne i jednu brončanu medalju. 120px|desno|Ivan Perišić * 11. srpnja U drugoj utakmici poluzavršnice Svjetskoga prvenstva u nogometu, odigranoj na moskovskome stadionu Lužnjikima, hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija pobijedila je englesku reprezentaciju rezultatom 2:1. Time je ostvarila povijesni uspjeh i prvi puta se plasirala u završnicu Svjetskoga prvenstva u nogometu! Ivan Perišić proglašen je igračem utakmice. * 11. srpnja Google je objavio da je u vrijeme utakmice Hrvatska – Engleska hrvatska reprezentacija najpretraživanija na svijetu. Najviše su taj izraz pretraživali u Ukrajini, Rusiji, Kazahstanu, Bjelorusiji i Nigeriji. * 10. srpnja Sara Kolak je na drugom ovogodišnjem nastupu u Dijamantnoj ligi u Lausanni ostvarila najbolji rezultat sezone bacivši koplje do 68,43 m: to je najbolji rezultat u svijetu ove godine, ujedno i rekord mitinga, hrvatski rekord te najbolji hitac u svijetu u posljednje četiri godine i 7. rezultat u svijetu svih vremena! * 10. srpnja Podizanjem zastave Libertas uz stihove "Himne slobodi" ispred crkve sv. Vlaha svečano su otvorene 69. Dubrovačke ljetne igre: približno 2000 umjetnika iz cijeloga svijeta u 47 će festivalskih dana na 20 ambijentalnih lokacija izvesti osamdesetak dramskih, glazbenih, plesnih, folklornih i drugih programa. 130px|desno|Crkva sv. Vlaha u Dubrovniku * 10. srpnja Knjigu Marka Marulića "Hrvatski stihovi i proza", koju je priredio Bratislav Lučin, objavila je kao prvi od tri planirana sveska u nizu "Stoljeća hrvatske književnosti" Matica hrvatska. * 7. srpnja Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija plasirala se u drugo polufinale Svjetskoga prvenstva u nogometu, svoje drugo već u svom petom nastupu na SP, pobijedivši u Sočiju rusku reprezentaciju u dramatičnoj utakmici nakon produžetaka i jedanaesteraca. * 6. srpnja Na 13. IWAS Svjetskim igrama za mlade športaše s invaliditetom u kolicima, niskim rastom i amputacijama, koje su od 30. lipnja do 6. srpnja održane u irskom gradu Athloneu, hrvatski su predstavnici osvojili čak 51 odličje: 14 medalja u stolnom tenisu, 11 u atletici i 26 u plivanju. * 6. srpnja Agencija Fitch je zadržala hrvatski kreditni rejting na 'BB+', ali je povećala izglede sa stabilnih na pozitivne, pri čemu procjenjuje da će Hrvatska i ove godine zabilježiti proračunski višak, pad udjela javnog duga u BDP-u te stabilan rast gospodarstva. 170px|desno|Europsko prvenstvo u kajak-kanu maratonu, Metković 2018., utrka K1, muški * 5. do 8. srpnja U Metkoviću se održava Europsko prvenstvo u kajak-kanu maratonu na kojem će nastupiti šestotinjak natjecatelja iz 25 država svijeta: to je prvenstvo najveće športsko natjecanje ikada održano u Metkoviću. * 4. srpnja Norveška premijerka Erna Solberg boravi u službenom posjetu Hrvatskoj: u razgovorima s predsjednicom RH Kolindom Grabar-Kitarović i predsjednikom Vlade RH Andrejom Plenkovićem zaključeno je da su Norveška i Hrvatska važni partneri koji imaju odličnu bilateralnu suradnju. * 4. srpnja Počelo je javno e-savjetovanje o novom planu cijepljenja u Hrvatskoj: na prijedlog Epidemiološke službe HZJZ-a, djeca bi se od sljedeće godine trebala cijepiti i protiv pneumokoka. 130px|desno|Luka Modrić * 1. srpnja Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija plasirala se u četvrtfinale na Svjetskom prvenstvu u nogometu u Nižnjem Novgorodu u Rusiji pobijedivši dansku reprezentaciju u dramatičnoj utakmici nakon produžetaka i jedanaesteraca. * 1. srpnja Zlatna večer hrvatskog športa na Mediteranskim igrama! Momčad hrvatske rukometne reprezentacije osvojila zlatno odličje pobjedom protiv Tunisa, a djevojčad hrvatske odbojkaške reprezentacije osvojila zlatno odličje pobjedom protiv Grčke. Lipanj * 30. lipnja Uspjesi hrvatskih športaša na Mediteranskim igrama u Tarragoni: atletičarka Andrea Ivančević osvojila zlatno odličje u utrci na 100 metara s preponama, taekwondoašica Matea Jelić, veslač Luka Radonić u disciplini laki samac na 1000 metara, u boćanju u preciznom izbijanju Pero Ćubela i Nives Jelovica, a odbojkašice izborile završnicu i borbu za zlato. * 29. lipnja Na Mediteranskim igrama u Tarragoni, hrvatski rukometaši izborili završnicu i osigurali odličje, pobijedivši domaćina u poluzavršnici. Atletičarka Sandra Perković osvojila zlato u bacanju diska. * 26. lipnja Hrvatski dizač utega Amar Musić osvojio je zlatnu medalju na Mediteranskim igrama u Tarragoni. * 26. lipnja Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija sa stopostotnim učinkom odnosno s tri pobjede osvojila je prvo mjesto u skupini na svjetskom nogometnom prvenstvu. * 24. lipnja Na na 11. Međunarodnoj izložbi komercijalnih i znanstvenih inovacija u poljskim Katowicama sedmero hrvatskih inovatora i poduzetnika osvojilo je čak devet nagrada. * 24. lipnja Udruga Betlehem koja brine za samohrane majke, trudnice i njihovu djecu - otvorila je svoju drugu kuću u Sisku, ukupno šestu u Hrvatskoj. * 24. lipnja Dvostruka pobjeda hrvatskih tenisača: Marin Čilić osvojio ATP-ov turnir serije 500 u londonskom Queen's Clubu, a Borna Ćorić ATP-ov turnir u Halleu. 170px|desno|Kajakaš * 24. lipnja U Metkoviću će se od 5. do 8. srpnja održati Europsko prvenstvo u kajak-kanu maratonu na kojem će nastupiti šestotinjak natjecatelja iz 25 država svijeta: to je prvenstvo najveće športsko natjecanje ikada održano u Metkoviću. * 23. lipnja Prvo odličje za Hrvatsku na Mediteranskim igrama u Tarragoni. Srebro je osvojio karatist Enes Garibović. * 23. lipnja Hrvatski tenisač Marin Čilić ušao u završnicu ATP-ovog turnira serije 500 u londonskom Queen's Clubu, a Borna Ćorić ušao je u završnicu ATP-ovog turnira u Halleu. * 22. lipnja U Pagu se do 24. lipnja održava Međunarodni festival čipke. 190px|desno|Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija * 21. lipnja Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija briljantno je pobijedila argentinsku reprezentaciju 3:0 zgoditcima Ante Rebića, Luke Modrića i Ivana Rakitića na Svjetskom prvenstvu u nogometu u Nižnjem Novgorodu u Rusiji. * 16. lipnja Naš dugogodišnji kolega wikipedist, hrvatski novinar, publicist i sveučilišni profesor u Hrvatskoj i Italiji Inoslav Bešker dobio nagradu Slobodne Dalmacije za životno djelo koja nosi ime Joška Kulušića. * 16. lipnja Na glavnoj skupštini Matice hrvatske održanoj u Rijeci za novog predsjednika izabran je Stipe Botica. * 16. lipnja Počeo 58. Međunarodni dječji festival Šibenik. * 16. lipnja Hrvatski tenisač Franko Škugor u paru s Britancem Dominicom Inglotom osvojio ATP-ov turnir u nizozemskom 's-Hertogenboschu. * 16. lipnja Na sjednici HOO-a izabran strijelac Josip Glasnović za hrvatskog stjegonošu na Mediteranskim igrama u Tarragoni. * 15. lipnja Završilo 10. svjetsko prvenstvo u ronjenju na dah održano u talijanskome Lignanu. Hrvatski ronilac David Čustić novi je svjetski rekorder i prvak u disciplini dinamika Bifin ronjenje na dah rezultatom od 258 metara, a u disciplini dinamika bez peraja osvojio srebrno odličje. Mirela Kardašević s preronjenih 170 metara osvojila je naslov svjetske prvakinje u disciplini dinamika bez peraja. Vitomir Maričić izronio je svjetski rekord, ali je diskvalificiran zbog doživljene nesvjestice pri izranjanju. * 15. lipnja Završilo 10. svjetsko prvenstvo u ronjenju na dah održano u talijanskome Lignanu. Hrvatski ronilac David Čustić novi je svjetski rekorder i prvak u disciplini dinamika Bifin ronjenje na dah rezultatom od 258 metara, a u disciplini dinamika bez peraja osvojio srebrno odličje. Mirela Kardašević s preronjenih 170 metara osvojila je naslov svjetske prvakinje u disciplini dinamika bez peraja. Vitomir Maričić izronio je svjetski rekord, ali je diskvalificiran zbog doživljene nesvjestice pri izranjanju. * 15. lipnja Hrvatska gimnastičarka Christina Zwicker izborila na natjecanju Svjetskog kupa u portugalskom Guimaraesu u vježbi na parteru plasman u svoju prvu završnicu u karijeri. * 15. lipnja Češki vozači Ondrej Bisaha i Petr Tešinsky vozeći se u Ford Fiesti R5 pobijedili su na 44. izdanju INA Delta Rallyja. * 14. lipnja Proglašeni novi redovni akademici HAZU: Arsen Bačić i Željko Tomičić u Razredu za društvene znanosti, Goran Muić i Tomislav Cvitaš u Razredu za matematičke, fizičke i kemijske znanosti, Dražen Matičić i Mirna Šitum u Razredu za medicinske znanosti, Marko Samardžija u Razredu za filološke znanosti, Željka Čorak u Razredu za književnost, Igor Rončević u Razredu za likovne umjetnosti i Davorin Kempf u Razredu za glazbenu umjetnost i muzikologiju. Novi dopisni članovi su Silvio Ferrari (Italija) u Razredu za književnost, Vanda Grubišić (SAD) u Razredu za prirodne znanosti, Jadranka Gvozdanović (Njemačka) u Razredu za filološke znanosti, Ivan Mirković (SAD) u Razredu za matematičke, fizičke i kemijske znanosti, Živko Pavletić (SAD) u Razredu za medicinske znanosti, Davor Rodin (Hrvatska) u Razredu za društvene znanosti, Harry White (Irska) u Razredu za glazbenu umjetnost i muzikologiju i Peter Wriggers (Njemačka) u Razredu za tehničke znanosti. Novi članovi suradnici su: Anđelko Akrap, Vladimir Strugar i Stjepan Ćosić u Razredu za društvene znanosti, Vlasta Ćosović i Tvrtko Korbar u Razredu za prirodne znanosti, Lovorka Grgurević u Razredu za medicinske znanosti, Krešimir Rogina i Vinko Penezić u Razredu za likovne umjetnosti, Hana Breko Kustura u Razredu za glazbenu umjetnost i muzikologiju i Sanja Steiner u Razredu za tehničke znanosti. 170px|desno|Kuglanje * 14. lipnja Na Europskom prvenstvu u kuglanju za slijepe i slabovidne u Targu Muresu hrvatski su reprezentativci osvojili šest zlatnih, tri srebrne i dvije brončane medalje. * 12. lipnja Brodosplit je za američkog naručitelja ugovorio izgradnju broda vrijednog 110 milijuna eura, namijenjenog krstarenju polarnim područjima na Arktik i Antarktik u klasi Polar Class 6, čime će ugovoreni brod biti najveći kruzer u toj klasi ikada izgrađen. * 12. lipnja Prigodom arheološkog istraživanja šibenske tvrđave sv. Mihovila, na dijelu uz dvostruke bedeme gdje je kula, otkriven obrambeni položaj koji je nadzirao morsko predgrađe Šibenika. * 12. lipnja Dizajn rasvjete Hendrixovog mosta ostvaren prema projektu Deana Skire i njegova tima dobio u New Yorku prestižnu nagradu IES Special Citation. * 12. lipnja Umro bivši hrvatski vaterpolski reprezentativac Renato Vrbičić. * 11. lipnja U Zagrebu je održan međunarodni stručni skup konzervatorâ i restauratorâ s temom Strategije očuvanja i konsolidiranja predmeta kulturne baštine kroz procese zračenja u organizaciji Međunarodne agencije za atomsku energiju i Laboratorija za radijacijsku kemiju i dozimetriju Instituta Ruđer Bošković. 130px|desno|Podstrana, mjesto održavanja sastanka ministara vanjskih poslova Srednjoeuropske inicijative. * 11. lipnja Građanska inicijativa “Istina o Istanbulskoj” objavila je da je prikupila dovoljno potpisa za održavanje referenduma za otkazivanje Istanbulske konvencije, 377.635 potpisa, unatoč medijskoj blokadi i tome što su neki lokalni dužnosnici nezakonito onemogućavali prikupljanje potpisa. * 11. lipnja U Podstrani su se sastali ministri vanjskih poslova Srednjoeuropske inicijative kojom do konca godine predsjeda Hrvatska. * 11. lipnja U 87. godini života umro hrvatski akademik, kipar Šime Vulas. 180px|desno|Jug - Pro Recco 29. siječnja 2014. 190px|desno|Rijeka * 10. lipnja U središtu Crikvenice hrvatski navijači iz Crikvenice i Bribira razvili novu hrvatsku navijačku zastavu površine tisuću četvornih metara, s kojom će poći na nogometno SP u Rusiju. * 10. lipnja Malonogometaši Novog vremena Apfel iz Makarske novi su prvaci Hrvatske u dvoranskom nogometu za sezonu 2017./18., pobijedivši u četvrtoj utakmici završnice splitski Split Tommy. * 9. lipnja Vaterpolisti Olympiacosa novi su pobjednici europske Lige prvaka, a junak dvoboja završnice bio je hrvatski vratar i kapetan grčke momčadi Josip Pavić s 15 obrana. Pobjedi su pridonijela i još dvojica hrvatskih reprezentativaca Andro Bušlje i Paulo Obradović. * 9. lipnja U Brodograđevnoj industriji Split porinut brod za krstarenja polarnim područjima, novogradnja 484. * 9. lipnja Pod sloganom "Da nam živi, živi rod" u Zagrebu je održana 17. Povorka ponosa LGBTIQ osoba i obitelji Zagreb Pride 2018. Šeststo ljudi koračalo je u povorci koja je prošla bez incidenata. * 7. lipnja U Crikvenici je preminuo Željko Brkanović, hrvatski skladatelj, pijanist, dirigent i glazbeni pedagog. * 7. lipnja Vaterpolisti hrvatskog prvaka, dubrovačkog Juga izborili poluzavršnicu Lige prvaka na turniru Završne osmorice u Genovi, pobijedivši branitelja naslova, mađarskog predstavnika Szolnokija 9:8. * 7. lipnja Održala se po prvi puta u povijesti Roland Garrosa hrvatska završnica. U mješovitim parovima pobijedili su Ivan Dodig i Latisha Chan Matu Pavića i Gabrielu Dabrowsku. * 7. lipnja Po službenoj evidenciji Ministarstva unutarnjih poslova, u turizmu i ugostiteljstvu povećana je godišnja kvota dozvola za zapošljavanje stranaca u Hrvatskoj. * 6. lipnja Hrvatski hrvač Ivan Huklek postao europski doprvak. Srebro je osvojio na na Europskom prvenstvu u hrvanju grčko-rimskim načinom za mlađe seniore koje se održava u Carigradu. * 5. lipnja U Rijeci je preminula Daša Drndić, nagrađivana hrvatska književnica i prevoditeljica. * 5. lipnja Vrhbosanska nadbiskupija dobila je spor koji je pred Europskim sudom za ljudska prava pokrenula protiv vlasti u BiH koje joj već 15 godina odbijaju vratiti u posjed zgradu gimnazije u Travniku unatoč postojanju odgovarajućih presuda lokalnih sudova. * 5. lipnja Hrvatski tenisač Nikola Mektić i austrijski tenisač Alexander Peya izborili poluzavršnicu turnira parova u Roland Garrosu. Hrvatski tenisač Mate Pavić i austrijski tenisač Oliver Marach poluzavršnicu su izborili nešto prije, u reprizi završnice Otvorenog prvenstva Australije. Svibanj * 30. svibnja U vojarni 123. brigade HV u Požegi otkriveno spomen-poprsje junaka Domovinskog rata, stožernog brigadira Damira Tomljanovića Gavrana, po kojem se zove Dočasnička škola Hrvatskog vojnog učilišta koja je u ovoj vojarni. * 30. svibnja Najavljeno premijerno izvođenje petorih predstava hrvatskog književnika Mira Gavrana u inozemnim kazalištima. * 27. svibnja Hrvatski gimnastičar Tin Srbić osvojio zlatno odličje na natjecanju Svjetskoga gimnastičkog kupa održanog u Osijeku. * 27. svibnja Uspjeh hrvatskog nogometa u inozemstvu: hrvatski trener Igor Bišćan vodeći slovensku Olimpiju s hrvatskim trenerima i igračima u zadnjem kolu osigurao naslov prvaka Slovenije. * 26. svibnja Na pojedinačnom svjetskom kuglačkom prvenstvu u Rumunjskog do zadnjeg dana hrvatski kuglači osvojili jedno zlato - Ines Maričić u sprintu, četiri srebra - Mirna Bosak u sprintu, u mješovitom tandemu Ana Jambrović i Hrvoje Marinović te Ines Maričić u kombinaciji, te tri bronce - Mirna Bosak i Hrvoje Marinović u kombinaciji i Ines Maričić pojedinačno, i ukupno je Hrvatska po medaljama na SP druga. * 26. svibnja Na Bundeku u Zagrebu otkriven spomenik bugarskom pjesniku Ivanu Vazovu, velikanu bugarske političke i kulturne povijesti, "narodnom pjesniku, otcu i patrijarhu bugarske književnosti", čiji su prvi prijevodi objavljeni u Hrvatskoj, a preveli su ga na hrvatski August Harambašić i August Šenoa. Svečanosti je nazočio bugarski premijer Bojko Borisov. * 23. svibnja Uspjeh hrvatske košarke u Bosni i Hercegovini: košarkaši Zrinjskog novi su prvaci BiH. * 21. svibnja Uspjeh hrvatskog rukometa u Bosni i Hercegovini: rukometaši Izviđača iz Ljubuškog novi su prvaci BiH. * 20. svibnja Novi uspjeh hrvatskog nogometa u inozemstvu: hrvatski trener Dean Klafurić s varšavskom Legijom u zadnjem kolu osigurao naslov prvaka Poljske. * 19. svibnja U riječkome brodogradilištu 3. maj porinut gigantski brod za prijevoz automobila Siem Ashanti, za naručitelja s Kajmanskih otoka. Kuma broda bila je supruga kralja pokrajine Ashanti u Gani. * 19. svibnja U posljednjem susretu regionalnog natjecanja u ragbiju, ragbijaši splitske Nade, pobjedom nad selekcijom ZRS osvojili naslov prvaka. * 19. svibnja Dinamo iz Zagreba postao prvakom Hrvatske u nogometu. * 19. svibnja Novi uspjeh hrvatskog nogometa u inozemstvu: hrvatski trener Niko Kovač s frankfurtskim Eintrachtom osvojio njemački kup protiv favorita, europskog velikana Bayerna. 180px|desno|Hod za život * 19. svibnja U Zagrebu, Splitu i prvi puta u Rijeci održan je Hod za život, građanska inicijativa čiji je cilj posvijestiti vrijednost, jedinstvenost i dostojanstvo života svakoga ljudskog bića, a majkama i obiteljima u Hrvatskoj pružiti potporu. * 18. svibnja u Muzeju grada Iloka u petak je ovorena izložba Ukradena baština. * 18. svibnja U Klinici za dječje bolesti Zagreb – Klaićevoj, tim liječnika pod vodstvom kirurga doc. dr. sc. Stjepana Višnjića, uspješno je izveo kompleksnu abdominalnu operaciju na novorođenoj djevojčici koja je u tom trenutku težila samo 450 grama i imala 27 tjedana. To je tek treći takav uspješni slučaj u povijesti svjetske medicine i može se smatrati čudom moderne medicine. * 18. svibnja Bez pristanka službenih tijela Grada Mostara i Hercegovačko-neretvanske županije i Vijeća ministara, jednostrano iz Sarajeva upućeni ilegalni muslimanski migranti u kamp Salakovac, koji nije azilantski nego readmisijski. Ignoriranje lokalnih vlasti samovoljnim odlukama neodgovornih pojedinaca iz Ministarstva sigurnosti i Ministarstva izbjeglih i raseljenih osoba BiH, izazvalo uznemirenost kod Hrvata u Hercegovini i susjednim dijelovima Hrvatske, što je izazvalo opravdanu reakciju policije HNŽ i predsjednice Republike Hrvatske. * 18. svibnja Stolnotenisačice zagrebačkog Dr. Časla osvojile Ligu prvakinja u stolnom tenisu. * 18. svibnja Hrvatski tenisač Mate Pavić od ponedjeljka je prvi igrač svijeta u konkurenciji parova. Time je postao prvi Hrvat na prvom mjestu ATP-ove ljestvice. * 14. svibnja Još jedan veliki uspjeh hrvatskih liječnika: prvi put u Hrvatskoj, rođena je zdrava djevojčica, zahvaljujući auto-transplantaciji tkiva jajnika. * 14. svibnja U 89. godini umro Zlatko Bourek, hrvatski akademik HAZU, slikar, kipar, kostimograf, scenograf, redatelj, autor crtanih i igranih filmova, suosnivač Zagrebačke škole crtanog filma, scenograf crtanog filma Profesor Baltazar. * 13. svibnja Novi uspjeh hrvatskog nogometa u inozemstvu: hrvatski trener Ivan Leko s Club Bruggeom kolo prije kraja osigurao naslov prvaka Belgije. * 13. svibnja Građanska inicijativa Narod odlučuje počela prikupljati potpise za referendum za pravedniji izborni sustav, a građanska inicijativa Istina o Istanbulskoj počela prikupljati potpise za referendum protiv o otkazivanju Istanbulske konvencije. * 13. svibnja Hrvatski tenisač Nikola Mektić u paru s Austrijancem Alexanderom Peyom osvojio ATP Masters u Madridu pobjedom nad legendarnim tenisačima Bobom i Mikeom Bryanom. 180px|desno|1. Međunarodna konferencija za život, hotel Westin, Zagreb * 13. svibnja Na europskom prvenstvu u taekwondou u ruskom Kazanju hrvatski borci i borkinje osvojili osam odličja: zlata Toni Kanaet u kategoriji do 74 kg, Lovre Brečić (do 63 kg), Kristina Tomić (do 49 kg), bronce Piero Marić (do 74 kg), Deni Andrun Razić (do 63 kg), Marija Štetić (do 57kg), Iva Radoš (do 73 kg), Kristina Beroš (do 62 kg) * 13. svibnja Na 53. europskom prvenstvu u karateu održanom u Srbiji u Novom Sadu Hrvatska osvojila: srebro Ivan Kvesić (do 84 kg), Alessandra Hasani (do 55 kg), broncu Ana Marija Bujas-Čelan (do 68 kg) te u borbama djevojčad (u sastavu: Ana Marija Bujas-Čelan, Ana Lenard, Alessandra Hasani, Marina Barac). * 12. svibnja Splitska Planinarska udruga Dinaridi te njeni partneri 7. gardijska brigada "Pume" i Hrvatska gorska služba spašavanja svečano otvorili na planini Dinari na predjelu Ošjaku planinarsko sklonište koje se zove po prerano preminulom Dragi Grubaću, vrsnom planinaru i hrvatskom branitelju. Ovo planinarsko sklonište je planinarski objekt na najvećoj visini u Republici Hrvatskoj, na visini od 1645 metara. * 8. svibnja Hrvatska na Pjesmi Eurovizije nije uspjela proći večer poluzavršnice pjevanjem na engleskom jeziku. * 8. svibnja Otvoren Kliofest, festival povijesti i sajma knjiga. Održava se u Nacionalnoj i sveučilišnoj knjižnici u Zagrebu. * 5. svibnja Uspjeh hrvatskog športa u BiH: nogometaši Zrinjskog iz Mostara osvojili treći uzastopni naslov prvaka BiH, osiguravši ga dva kola prije kraja. * 3. svibnja Na Sušaku na pozornici Hrvatskoga kulturnog doma otvoren 25. Međunarodni festival malih scena. Travanj * 27. - 29. travnja U Zagrebu se održava 1. Međunarodna konferencija za život "Život, dakle, biraj!", s govornicima iz raznih dijelova svijeta o temama zaštite života od začeća i kulturi života. * 27. travnja Gordana Benić dobila nagradu HAZU za književnost za zbirku pjesama Nebeski ekvator. * 26. travnja Objavljeni finalisti nagrade Anto Gardaš za najbolji roman ili knjigu pripovjedaka za djecu i mladež objavljenu u 2017. godini. * 25. travnja Dodijeljene nagrade Grigor Vitez. Dobili su ih Vlado Raić, Nena Lončar, Dubravka Kolanović, Manuel Šumberac i Silvija Šesto. * 24. travnja Dodijeljene godišnje nagrade Dana hrvatske knjige Judita i Slavić. * 24. travnja Otvoreno novo kazalište u Zagrebu: Kazalište Luda kuća, projekt Renea Bitorajca i Branka Đurića. * 23. travnja Potpisan je ugovor o gradnji Pelješkoga mosta s kineskom tvrtkom "China Road and Bridge Corporation". Europska komisija odobrila je 357 milijuna eura bespovratnih sredstava ili 85 posto prihvatljivih troškova koji se procjenjuju na ukupno 420 milijuna eura. * 21. travnja Hrvatski nogometni trener Zoran Mamić osvojio naslov prvaka Ujedinjenih Arapskih Emirata s Al Ainom. 180px|desno|Pelješki most * 19. travnja Počeli u Podstrani 10. Dani hrvatske male brodogradnje. * 15. travnja Počela koturaška (biciklistička) utrka kroz Hrvatsku Tour of Croatia. Nakon šest etapa pobijedio je Bjelorus Kanstancin Siŭcoŭ. * 13. travnja Hrvatski sabor je s 110 glasova za, 30 protiv i dva suzdržana ratificirao Istanbulsku konvenciju usprkos prosvjedima i žučnim raspravama u javnosti. * 12. travnja Na splitskoj Rivi održan prosvjed protiv Istanbulske konvencije. * 12. travnja Imotski posjetila ekipa novinara i fotoreportera prestižnog Mercedes-Benz Classic Magazina napraviti reportažu s predstavnicima Oldtimer kluba Imotski o "hrvatskom gradu mercedesa" te razgovarati o podizanju spomenika automobilu Mercedes u Imotskom. * 11. travnja Hrvatska pošta izvijestila da je za glasovanjem najljepšu hrvatsku poštansku marku za 2017. izabrana poštanska marka s motivom 7. gardijske brigade Puma, autora Živka Skuhale i Deana Roksandića. Druga je marka s motivom lunskih maslina, autorica Nataše Odak, a treća marka s motivom mosta u Kosinju i vijadukta Limska draga, iz serije Mostovi i vijadukti, autora Deana Roksandića. * 11. travnja Na Haaškom tribunalu Vojislav Šešelj osuđen na 10 godina zatvora zbog progona i deportacije vojvođanskih Hrvata. * 8. travnja Hrvatska teniska reprezentacija plasirala se u polufinale Davis Cupa nakon pobjede nad Kazahstanom u Varaždinu. U polufinalu će igrati protiv SAD-a. * 6. - 8. travnja U Gudovcu kraj Bjelovara održavao se 21. međunarodni Bjelovarski sajam, ponajveći sajam u Hrvatskoj. * 4. travnja Umro doajen Hrvatske televizije, hrvatski redatelj dokumentarnih filmova i scenarist, specijalist emisija o prirodi, Dominik Zen. Ožujak * 30. ožujka U 86. godini života umro trostruki hrvatski olimpijac, trener i profesor na Kineziološkom fakultetu u Zagrebu gimnastičar Ivan Čaklec. * 29. ožujka Uz jake mjere osiguranja u Zagreb je iz petrogradskog Ermitaža stiglo više od tisuću umjetnina za grandioznu izložbu u Klovićevim dvorima Katarina Velika - carica svih Rusa. * 28. ožujka Hrvatski šahist Ivan Šarić osvojio naslov europskog prvaka na Europskom prvenstvu u Batumiju. * 24. ožujka Marijan Šunjić izabran za novog predsjednika Hrvatskoga kulturnog vijeća. * 24. ožujka 70.000 prosvjednika, prema organizatorovoj procjeni, sudjelovalo je u središtu Zagreba protiv ratifikacije Istanbulske konvencije. * 24. ožujka Hrvatski gimnastičar Tin Srbić na Svjetskom kupu u Dohi osvojio zlato na preči. * 24. ožujka U 94. godini umro hrvatski slikar, grafičar i pisac i jedan od osnivača umjetničke skupine Gorgone Josip Vaništa. * 24. ožujka U 79. godini umro hrvatski akademik Vladimir Premec, filozof, znanstvenik i prevoditelj, rođen u Koprivnici. * 23. ožujka U Splitu se je održala 25. dodjela diskografskih nagrada Porina. * 23. ožujka Rejting agencija Standard & Poor's povisila je kreditni rejting Hrvatske s 'BB' na 'BB+', uz stabilne izglede, zahvaljujući daljnjem smanjenju javnog duga. * 18. ožujka Topljenje snijega povisilo je vodostaje nekih rijeka u Hrvatskoj, a u nekim područjima voda je prodrla u kuće i uzrokovala odrone tla poput Kosinja i Hrvatske Kostajnice. * 18. ožujka Hrvatski gimnastičari na Svjetskom kupu u Bakuu osvojili odličja: Ana Đerek zlato u završnici partera, a Anton Kovačević broncu na preči. * 17. ožujka Hrvatski paraolimpijac Dino Sokolović osvojio je naslov pobjednika u slalomu za sjedeće skijaše na Zimskim paraolimpijskim igrama u Pjongčangu. To je prva zlatna medalja za Hrvatsku na Zimskim paraolimpijskim igrama do sada. * 16. ožujka Hrvatski paraolimpijac Bruno Bošnjak donio je Hrvatskoj prvu medalju na Zimskim paraolimpijskim igrama u Pjongčangu. Osvojio je broncu u snowboardu, u disciplini banked slalom. To je prva medalja za Hrvatsku na Zimskim paraolimpijskim igrama do sada. 180px|desno|General HV Petar Stipetić * 16. ožujka U 85. godini života umro bivši predsjednik Vrhovnog suda RH i sudac u mirovini Ustavnog suda RH Milan Vuković, branitelj hrvatskih intelektualaca u jugokomunističkim političkim procesima. * 15. ožujka U Zagrebu otvoren 2. Festival svjetla. * 14. ožujka U 81. godini života umro general Hrvatske vojske Petar Stipetić, istaknuti zapovjednik sektora Sjever u oslobodilačkoj operaciji Oluji, pod čijim vodstvom su oslobođeni Glina i Petrinja od velikosrpskih osvajača. * 9. ožujka U 80. godini života umro Ivan Pahernik, hrvatski primijenjeni grafičar, karikaturist, prozaik i pjesnik. * 9. ožujka Papa Franjo imenovao Petra Palića za novog hvarsko-bračko-viškog biskupa. * 8. ožujka U 94. godini života umro Milko Kelemen, hrvatski skladatelj, profesor, pokretač Muzičkog biennala Zagreb i antologijska persona suvremene europske glazbene pozornice. * 8. ožujka U Bjelovaru je preminuo hrvatski rukometaš Albin Vidović, olimpijski pobjednik iz Münchena 1972., svjetski prvak 1964. i europski klupski prvak 1972. godine. * 7. ožujka U 84. godini života umro svjetski poznati hrvatski karikaturist Davor Štambuk. * 6. ožujka Mate Rimac i njegovi Rimac Automobili predstavljaju svoj novi model električnoga automobila Rimac C_Two na Međunarodnom salonu automobila u Ženevi. Proizvodi 1914 konjskih snaga i čak 2300 Nm okretnog momenta. S mjesta do 100 km/h ide za 1,97 s. To je prema ubrzanju najbrži automobil na svijetu. Veljača * 27. veljače Nakon obilnih oborina te stvaranja debljeg snježnog pokrivača u unutrašnjosti, Hrvatsku je zahvatio hladni val. Temperatura se spustila i do -19 °C, a u Lici i Gorskom kotaru ima i do 2 metra snijega. * 23. veljače Najbolji hrvatski strijelac Petar Gorša osvojio je brončanu medalju na Europskom prvenstvu u gađanju zračnim oružjem, koje se održava u mađarskoj Vjuri. * 16. veljače Odlučeno da će Porina za životno djelo dobiti pijanistica Pavica Gvozdić, pjevač Oliver Dragojević te autor i književnik Jakša Fiamengo. * 15. veljače Održala se 18. javna rasprava Pepelnica umjetnika. * 14. veljače U dvadeset sedam hrvatskih gradova započela je 9. molitvena inicijativa 40 dana za život. * 13. veljače U Gradskoj knjižnici u Splitu predstavljen Hrvatski brevijar, najveća tiskana knjiga na glagoljici u Hrvatskoj. * 13. veljače Umro Danko Radić, bivši hrvatski međunarodni košarkaški sudac, košarkaški trener i bivši predsjednik Hrvatskog košarkaškog saveza. * 9. veljače Predstavljena knjiga krležoloških rasprava akademika Krešimira Nemca Glasovi iz tmine, koja se bavi položajem Miroslava Krleže u suvremenoj hrvatskoj kulturi. * 9. veljače Zagrebački Teatar Exit dobio novu pozornicu, Studio Exit. * 5. veljače Zagrebački solisti su održali koncert u dvorcu Versaillesu, u okviru prestižnog francuskog glazbenog ciklusa Château de Versailles Spectacles. Siječanj * 31. siječnja U Uljaniku je porinut jedinstven luksuzni putnički brod za polarna istraživanja, prvi polarni kruzer na svijetu, opremljen malom podmornicom i dvama helikopterima za istraživanje.Kurzivni tekst 160px|desno|EXIT 160px|desno|Marin Čilić * 31. siječnja U Društvu hrvatskih književnika u Zagrebu predstavljena knjiga Alojza Jembriha Tragom identiteta južnomoravskih Hrvata. 130px|desno|Stipe Miočić 2016. 150px|desno|Zgrada američkoga State Departmenta * 28. siječnja Hrvatski sudački rukometni par Matija Gubica i Boris Milošević dobili čast suditi završnicu europskog prvenstva u Hrvatskoj. * 28. siječnja Hrvatski tenisač Mate Pavić u paru s kanadskom tenisačicom Gabrielom Dabrowskom osvojila Otvoreno prvenstvo Australije pobjedom nad indijsko-mađarskim parom Rohan Bopanna - Timea Babos. * 27. siječnja Hrvatski tenisač Mate Pavić u paru s austrijskim tenisačem Oliverom Marachom osvojio Otvoreno prvenstvo Australije pobjedom nad kolumbijskim parom Juanom Sebastianom Cabalom i Robertom Farahom. * 26. siječnja Hrvatski tenisač Mate Pavić u paru s kanadskom tenisačicom Dabrowskom plasirao se u završnicu Otvorenog prvenstva Australije, pobjedom nad brazilsko-ruskom kombinacijom Brunom Soaresom i Ekaterinom Makarovom, čime je Hrvatska prvi put u povijesti dobila tri finalista Otvorenog prvenstva Australije. * 25. siječnja Hrvatski tenisač Marin Čilić plasirao se u završnicu Otvorenog prvenstva Australije pobjedom nad Kyleom Edmundom. * 25. siječnja U 80. godini života preminuo je Milan Ramljak, potpredsjednik četiriju hrvatskih vlada, bivši ministar pravosuđa i veleposlanik. * 23. siječnja U Međubiskupijskom sjemeništu na Šalati počeo 58. teološko-pastoralni tjedan. Tema je „Unutarcrkveni dijalog, suradnja i suodgovornost". * 23. siječnja Predstavljen hrvatski prijevod Knjige o sv. Jeronimu, Iliriku i Međimurju Josipa Bedekovića, koju je s latinskoga na hrvatski jezik preveo Marko Rašić, prvom prijevodu s latinskoga jezika jednog od najvrjednijih dijela hrvatske latinističke literature 18. stoljeća, najvažnije knjige o hrvatskim zemljama u Međimurju. * 23. siječnja Hrvatski tenisač Marin Čilić plasirao se u poluzavršnicu Otvorenog prvenstva Australije pobjedom nad prvim nositeljem Rafaelom Nadalom. * 22. siječnja Vratara hrvatske vaterpolske reprezentacije i dubrovačkog Juga Marko Bijač Europski savez vodenih športova proglasio najboljim vaterpolistom na svijetu u 2017. godini. * 21. siječnja Hrvat Stipe Miočić postao prvi borac teške kategorije u povijesti UFC-a koji je triput obranio naslov prvaka. * 18. siječnja U 95. godini života umro hrvatski književnik Fedor Vidas. * 18. siječnja Ministar unutarnjih poslova Davor Božinović boravi u trodnevnom službenom posjetu Sjedinjenim Američkim Državama gdje će održati niz sastanaka s ciljem unapređenja i jačanja bilateralne suradnje. * 15. siječnja Elitni US Army War College u Pennsylvaniji u svoju Kuću slavnih uvrstio je potpredsjednika hrvatske Vlade i ministra obrane Damira Krstičevića. * 13. siječnja Rejtinška agencija Fitch podignula je rejting Hrvatske na 'BB+' uz stabilne izglede zahvaljujući rastu gospodarstva, a to je prvo povećanje kreditnog rejtinga Hrvatske od 2004. godine. 150px|desno|Logotip europske komisije * 13. siječnja Europska komisija smatra da Hrvatska zadovoljava kriterije za početak pregovora o članstvu u Organizaciji za ekonomsku suradnju i razvoj (OECD) i da je spremna za pristupanje: izjavila je to povjerenica Europske komisije za trgovinu Cecilia Malmström, pozivajući Sloveniju i Mađarsku da ukinu blokadu pristupa Hrvatske toj organizaciji. * 12. do 28. siječnja U Hrvatskoj se održava Europsko prvenstvo u rukometu - Hrvatska 2018. Hrvatska rukometna reprezentacija nastupa u skupini sa Srbijom, Islandom i Švedskom. 170px|desno|Pripadnici pješaštva Hrvatske vojske 130px|desno|Vatromet 2018. * 11. siječnja Hrvatski nogometni reprezentativac Luka Modrić u izboru UEFA-e izabran u idealnu momčad 2017. godine. * 5. siječnja Pripadnici 1. hrvatskog kontingenta koji sudjeluje u NATO aktivnosti ojačane prednje prisutnosti (engl. Enhanced Forward Presence - eFP) u Republici Litvi osvojili su prvo mjesto na natjecanju u streljaštvu pješačkim naoružanjem. * 4. siječnja Na zagrebačkom Sljemenu, održane su utrke slaloma Svjetskog skijaškog kupa za muškarce i žene. Pobijedili su Marcel Hirscher i Mikaela Shiffrin. * 3. do 12. siječnja Treću godinu zaredom Koprivnica je domaćin Zimske škole folklora: pohađa ju više od stotinu plesača, pjevača i svirača tradicijskih glazbala iz Hrvatske i inozemstva. * 3. siječnja U 93. godini umro Miroslav Miletić, hrvatski skladatelj, violinist i glazbeni pedagog. * 2. siječnja Dr. sc. Igor Štagljar, profesor s odjela za biokemiju i medicinsku genetiku Sveučilišta u Torontu, sa svojim je timom znanstvenika došao nadomak izlječenju jednog od najzloćudnijih tumora današnjice – raka pluća. * 1. siječnja U 86. godini života preminuo je Željko Senečić, hrvatski filmski i kazališni scenograf, dizajner interijera, scenarist i slikar. * 1. siječnja S prvim danom nove 2018. godine u Hrvatskoj su na snagu stupile izmjene Zakona o minimalnoj plaći, novi zakon o financiranju područne i lokalne samouprave, kao i novi zakoni o reviziji, o sprječavanju pranja novca i financiranja terorizma te o uslugama u turizmu. Kategorija:Wikipedija:Arhiv ---- ----